


What He Wants

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't like Sookie's choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What He Wants  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Sam, Sookie (implied Bill/Sookie)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sam doesn't like Sookie's choice.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking_world](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

He glared as Sookie, with a soft smile, reached across the table and took the vampire’s hand.

Honestly, didn’t that girl have any sense? Sometimes he just wanted to shake her... No wait. He wanted to spank her. To bend her across his knees the firm globes of her ass bare and trembling as she waited for the first blow to hit her pale skin. 

“You okay, Sam?”

Sam turned his head to see Terry staring at him with concern. “I’m fine, Terry.” He glared once more at the table where Sookie and Bill sat deep in conversation. “Just fine.”


End file.
